Majora VS Xemnas
DBX_-_Majora_VS_Xemnas.png|Commander Ghost N''O RULES!'' JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Description The Legend of Zelda VS Kingdom Hearts! These two quite literally shook the moon when using their maximum power, but can the hunter catch the heart? Find out! ---- (*Cue The World That Never Was*) The Castle that Never Was... As usual, the Organization had taken care of their work for today. The Heartless had been defeated, hearts collected, meeting adjourned, and everybody about to rest. However, as usual, their leader, Xemnas, ''was looking at the moon christened Kingdom Hearts, from the rooftop before turning in. '"Kingdom Hearts... It appears you have risen. And soon, I shall have you finished. And at last, the noble goal of the Organization will be achieved."' Xemnas chuckled and began to walk off, but stopped as he heard a sound behind him. He turned around and looked behind him, spotting a strange heart-shaped creature floating behind him, tentacles stretching out from behind it. '"Do you want to play with me?"' '"Hmph. I'd advise you to leave, but considering you're a Heartless and ''that you look like a heart... I'll join you in your little game."' "Fine then. We'll play good guys and bad guys. I'll be the good guy and you be the bad guy. And when you're the bad guy, you just run." HERE WE GO! (*Cue Naruto Shippuden:- Guren English Cover*) Xemnas started the battle by jumping at Majora as he summoned his Ethereal Blades and swung downwards. Majora quickly blocked, however, with his mask, using it as a shield. Xemnas promptly backed off. "A defensive Heartless, hm? You'll be taken care of." Xemnas shot into the air and began launching several blades down at Majora as he spun, blocking all of them, causing the shining sabers to bounce off at static noises, before he spun upwards like a buzzsaw and clashed Xemnas, having defended just in time. Energy flew from the blades, sparking out as they clashed with the sharp edges of Majora, but Xemnas quickly teleported behind him and launched the blade into the mask's back, causing it to spiral out of control. He then quickly launched a few more blades in Majora's direction as the mask bumped into the castle wall, but grabbed the blades with his tentacles. "This is getting fun..." Majora began spinning wildly as two slender multicolored legs extended from his lower area. His arms grew out as a grotesque stump with one eye appeared above the center of the mask. "Now let's make it more interesting!" Majora began running around insanely as Xemnas stood in the center, dashing circles around him and laughing insanely. Xemnas launched blades in both directions, but Majora halted fast before one of them and kept running. "Tch!" Xemnas tried to shift to the air, but Majora prevented this by randomly leaping out with his long, skinny leg outstretched. Xemnas grunted and flinched, but was kicked another time, followed by several more. "You make me weary." Xemnas launched a circle of blades in every direction, knocking Majora of his balance, and took to the air. He then began spinning around launching the glowing red sabers in every direction, as Majora began running in an even more crazy fashion than before. However, the storm of blades quickly struck him over and over due to his random movement, drawing more and more green blood as he began limping to the ground. "Die." Xemnas launched two last blades at Majora, impaling him from the back and causing him to keel over in a pool of green. "Play with me even more." "Huh?" Majora began stretching insanely as his arms grew more muscular. A thick body generated from the mask at the center, as a horrifying head grew out as well. His arms gained two whip-like weapons, and he screeched loudly at Xemnas. "This ''is ''quite fun." Majora whipped at Xemnas, but Xemnas quickly swerved to the side and launched a blade. Suddenly, a top burst out from behind Majora and blocked the blade, as Majora's whips extended and grabbed both of Xemnas' arms. He ripped out the blades and crushed them with pure force, forcing Xemnas to dodge as another top flew at him. "Darn... Looks as if this is my only option." Xemnas levitated upwards until he was aligned with Kingdom Hearts. "Kingdom Hearts... Grant me the power I desire!" A flash of light burst out of Kingdom Hearts, engulfing Xemnas. Majora screeched upwards as a greyish moon with a horrifying face and grimace slowly began descending towards the castle. As the light enveloped Xemnas, however, black and white lightning burst outwards. Xemnas was now in a different coat, and laughed loudly. "This is the end of your games." Majora screeched and launched both his tops at Xemnas, but Xemnas easily swerved away from them both. Majora lashed out two whips, grabbing Xemnas, however, he freed himself by sending dark energy through them. "I will engulf you into nothing." Majora's screeching got louder as the moon neared. Xemnas generated makeshift energy blades slashed at Majora twice, clashing and easily slashing down his whips. He then entangled Majora in them and trapped him, levitating him towards his own moon. Screeching, Majora sped it up even more in a last-ditch effort. The moon began catching fire at this, but Xemnas wasn't done. Even more energy began twisting out Xemnas' sleeves as Majora was lifted into the moon, which was entangled as well. "I'll end this here!" Lashing and stretching out, the dark energy entirely engulfed the moon with Majora attached, and entirely erased the Termina Moon from existence, as well as Majora with it. In a flash of energy, both disappeared, as Xemnas reverted to normal landing back on the rooftop. "They have to work double-time now." DBX! ---- Lion:- That sure shook the moon, eh? Next time, we've got a battle between the finest anime ghost heroes around. Category:SlashLion5K Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights